Various systems have been devised for storing bicycles in a secure location and particularly in confined areas, such as, garages where space is at a premium. Typically, the approach has been to mount the bicycle on a wall or to lift into an overhead position so as not to occupy usable space in the area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,972 to Cummins et al employs a pulley system for lifting a bicycle into an overhead position in a garage and requires the use of a separate pulley having a hook which must be drawn downwardly to attach to a portion of the bicycle and swing the bicycle upwardly into the storage position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,751 to Ballenger is directed to a storage rack for lifting a pair of bicycles by means of a pulley system into a vertically oriented storage position adjacent to the ceiling of a garage or other enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,113 to Kropelnitski also employs a hoist system for supporting a plurality of bicycles from the ceiling or roof of a building. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,162 to Ritzenthaler the bicycle is supported on a mount which rides along a track attached to a wall, or wall and ceiling of an enclosure, and a pulley arrangement will advance the mount and bicycle into a raised storage position. Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,133 to Kolker, 3,883,002 to Moore and 5,199,843 to Sferra.
Among other considerations associated with the storage of cumbersome articles, such as, bicycles in confined areas are to minimize the power requirements for lifting one or more bicycles into an out-of-the-way position within a confined area, such as, a garage or patio and to permit the bicycle(s) to be lifted or lowered in a single movement with maximum mechanical advantage. Further, it is desirable to provide apparatus which is extremely compact, occupies a minimum of space and is easily operated and controlled.